


Lick it off my lips like you needed me

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Roleri



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode: s01e12 Malec, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Post-Wedding, Sparring, Training, Wedding Night, references to clary/jace angst etc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roleri/pseuds/Roleri
Summary: Пару часов назад, когда он видел Лидию последний раз, та стояла у алтаря со сложной прической в бело-золотом платье и от всего сердца желала Алеку счастья с Магнусом.Бета: Нати.





	Lick it off my lips like you needed me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lick it off my lips like you needed me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442084) by [forcynics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcynics/pseuds/forcynics). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213642833.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: частичное AU к событиям 1х12: Ходж не нападал на Лидию, разговора между Джейсом и Клэри не было.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Джейс испытывает облегчение, избавившись наконец от костюма после свадьбы, которая и не была свадьбой.

Он чувствует себя намного комфортнее стоит переодеться в обычную форму охотников — простую черную незамысловатую одежду, не сковывающую движения и позволяющую драться.

Стоя при параде у алтаря, он был вынужден крепко сжимать кулаки, чтобы не поправлять воротничок и ненавистный галстук-бабочку, который, казалось, душил всякий раз, стоило ему взглянуть на собравшуюся толпу и...

Даже сейчас, в своей комнате, Джейсу не хватает воздуха. Он пытается забыть обо всем. Забыть о ней.

Он понимает, что со временем ему придется поговорить с Клэри. Как бы ему ни хотелось обратного, он не может игнорировать случившееся вечно. Но стоит ему вспомнить лицо Клэри или насмешливые слова Валентина «кровь взывает к крови», горло стискивает, словно в тисках, а руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, и хочется ударить хоть что-нибудь.

Но это не демон, которого можно просто взять и уничтожить. Это нечто иное, ужасное и невозможное, то, с чем он понятия не имеет, как справиться.

И когда с наступлением полуночи ему так и не удается побороть собственные мысли, Джейс решает, что можно пойти и хотя бы побить грушу.

Остальные обитатели Института, скорее всего, спят. Ведь ночные развлечения, которые все так ждали, отменились — ни свадьбы, ни банкета, ни афтерпати, ничего.

А значит, никто не увидит, как он идет по коридорам в тренировочную комнату. Таков был план, однако, завернув в последний коридор, Джейс слышит знакомые удары по груше, тяжелое сбивающееся дыхание, означающие, что место занято.

И хотя ночная затея потерпела крах, а ему совсем не хочется ни с кем видеться, его разбирает любопытство — кто же еще решил потренироваться так поздно. Поэтому он идет вперед, тихонько заходит в комнату и тут же хмурится.

— Лидия?

Она четко впечатывает кулак в грушу, висящую посреди зала, и забранные в хвост светлые волосы очерчивают дугу в воздухе, когда она плавно разворачивается к нему.

Пару часов назад, когда он видел Лидию последний раз, та стояла у алтаря со сложной прической в бело-золотом платье и от всего сердца желала Алеку счастья с Магнусом.

С тех пор она переоделась в черный спортивный бюстгальтер и тренировочные штаны и обмотала руки бинтами. Тщательно уложенные ранее волосы собраны в хвост, а на лице ни следа косметики.

— Джейс. Что ты здесь делаешь в такой поздний час? — она явно удивлена его появлением.

— Похоже, нам в голову пришла одна и та же мысль, — он кивает в сторону груши.

Лидия широко и уверенно улыбается. Но есть в ее улыбке что-то искусственное — она слишком широкая, слишком уверенная.

— Иногда, когда в жизни что-то идет не так, как нам хочется, неплохо иметь возможность нанести удар или пару, — говорит она, и Джейс удивленно смеется.

— Типа того, — соглашается он.

Он и без того чувствовал себя виноватым, что заподозрил ее в шпионстве. Но когда увидел выражение ее лица у алтаря, увидел, как она коснулась щеки Алека и велела выбирать сердцем, сказала, что с ней все будет хорошо, тогда ему стало действительно стыдно.

Любая другая на месте Лидии ожесточилась бы, окажись ее идеальная свадьба фарсом на глазах у такого количества важных людей. Но Джейс видел ее лицо и слышал ласку в ее голосе, и верил, что она искренне желает Алеку счастья.

Случившееся заставило его взглянуть на нее иначе, разглядеть, что, возможно, у них есть нечто общее: они оба хотят видеть Алека счастливым.

Лидии пришлось позабыть о собственных планах и мечтах, но она сделала это с улыбкой, чтобы позаботиться о парабатай Джейса. А значит, Джейс может пересмотреть свое отношение к ней. Он пока не знает, как именно воспринимать ее, но явно иначе, чем раньше, ведь теперь она стала ему в какой-то степени ближе.

— Может спарринг? — предлагает Лидия, занимая идеальную боксерскую стойку. Джейс заинтересован, ему еще не доводилось тренироваться с Лидией. Он пришел сюда именно затем, чтобы выплеснуть энергию, и глубоко в душе у него разгорается азарт.

— Конечно, — с легкостью соглашается Джейс, разминая плечи. Он закрывает корпус руками, чуть сгибает колени и приближается к ней.

Лидия улыбается, быстро и хитро, и эта улыбка в сто раз искреннее той, которой она наградила его, когда он только пришел.

Она замахивается первой, нанося удар почти по прямой. Джейс с легкостью блокирует, они сталкиваются предплечьями, но она тут же пытается достать его в ребро левой рукой, и ему приходится уворачиваться.

Они кружат вокруг друг друга, и в тишине слышен лишь звук их шагов. Джейс метит Лидии в плечо, но та ловко приседает и тут же подскакивает, чтобы ударить ногой. Джейс с легкостью ускользает в сторону, и как же ему сейчас хорошо. Как же прекрасно повторять знакомые движения, прикрываться кулаками, когда в венах бурлит кровь, а в голове только мысли о Лидии и как предугадать ее следующее движение.

Она приземляется на ноги, восстанавливает равновесие и тут же атакует вновь. Джейс блокирует — она перехватывает его ответный выпад. Они обмениваются серией ударов и блоков, быстрых замахов, подсечек и уворотов. И все это время они, не переставая, с легкостью кружат по комнате.

Джейс дышит все чаще и замечает, что Лидия тоже. Они прекращают атаки и внимательно смотрят друг на друга, оценивая. А потом внезапно Лидия говорит:

— Я знаю, что не должна... Что не стоит расстраиваться. Из-за всего, что произошло, — она цедит слова сквозь зубы. — И я не жалею. Не мечтаю, чтобы все сложилось иначе, — ее апперкот едва не застает Джейса врасплох, но он все же уворачивается. Они снова расходятся, тяжело дыша.

— Но этим утром у меня был план на всю жизнь, а теперь его нет, — Лидия говорит об этом так спокойно, так откровенно. Она поджимает губы и выпрямляется. На этот раз они замирают, окончательно перестав двигаться.

— Я же могу желать Алеку счастья и... испытывать разочарование по этому поводу. Да? — не дожидаясь ответа, она продолжает. — Я ведь собиралась руководить этим Институтом. Я действительно хотела этого. Быть может не стоит так говорить, но это правда, — она раскраснелась, и Джейс впервые видит ее настолько неуверенной.

Он пожимает плечами, все еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы мечтать стать самым лучшим сумеречным охотником на свете, — медленно говорит он. Слова с легкостью слетают с языка. Он уверен, что уже слышал их от Мариз и Роберта, возможно, их повторял и Алек. Все они должны стараться быть лучшими. И гордиться этим.

До сегодняшнего дня Джейс и не подозревал, что у него может быть что-то общее с Лидией Бранвелл. Но они оба сумеречные охотники, одинаково воспитанные, и желание быть лучшими во всем объединяет их.

— Именно, — кивает Лидия и плотнее затягивает резинку на хвосте. — Продолжим?

Она снова занимает оборонительную стойку. Джейсу кажется, ей хочется сменить тему. Он не винит ее. Он сам пришел сюда, чтобы забыть о своих проблемах.

Стоит Джейсу хоть раз, хоть на секунду, вспомнить лицо Клэри, то, как она выглядела сегодня на свадьбе... стоит ему... он вздрагивает и старается выбросить эти мысли из головы.

— Конечно, — он улыбается Лидии и поднимает кулаки.

На этот раз спарринг длится дольше, практически без остановок, без возможности анализировать движения друг друга. Только быстрые обмены ударами, некоторые из которых достигают цели. Джейс пропускает ощутимый удар в левую руку и вскоре достает кулаком Лидию в плечо. Они все дерутся, и дерутся, и дерутся. Он никогда еще не абстрагировался так сильно от посторонних мыслей и не сосредотачивался на чем-то одном. И это восхитительно.

Когда они, наконец, расходятся, тяжело дыша, то все равно не опускают рук и продолжают кружить по комнате, внимательно следя друг за другом, наблюдая и выжидая. Прохладный воздух Института холодит кожу Джейса, и он чувствует, как зудит от капелек пота шея.

Он не сводит глаз с Лидии, сердце бешено стучит после тренировки. В груди тепло, а лицо пылает. Глядя на Лидию, Джейс неожиданно осознает, как мало на ней одежды, замечает, как блестят от пота ее руки, как вздымается грудь, когда она пытается восстановить дыхание.

Внезапное влечение застает его врасплох, и почти тут же его словно окатывает холодной водой нахлынувшее чувство стыда. Он не должен, не должен...

А почему он не должен?

Нет никакой логичной причины, по которой ему не может понравиться Лидия. У него нет привязанностей — он морщится совсем чуть-чуть — а Лидия не вызывает неприязни, так с чего бы ему подавлять желания и идти на поводу у «не должен, не должен, не должен», которые фактически повторяет на автомате?

Именно об этом он и хотел позабыть, идя сюда. Мечтал побыстрее — как можно скорее — выкинуть из головы.

Лидия замахивается вновь, пытаясь достать его в правое плечо. Джейс уворачивается и возвращается на место, они оба все еще тяжело дышат. Лидия так близко, она рассматривает его, они встречаются взглядами — и это становится последней каплей.

Джейс опускает взгляд на ее чуть приоткрытые губы и вместо того, чтобы ударить, делает шаг вперед и целует.

Лидия удивленно мычит, Джейс на мгновение сомневается и почти отстраняется, почти собирается извиниться, но она отвечает на поцелуй и прижимается к нему всем телом, пытаясь ухватиться за его футболку.

На вкус Лидия как пот и соль, и что-то сладкое, и когда он обнимает ее за голую талию, ее кожа теплая на ощупь. Его сердце громко стучит в ушах.

В итоге поцелуй обрывает Лидия, отпускает его футболку и отстраняется, судорожно втягивая воздух. Она все еще прямо перед ним, и у Джейса слегка кружится голова.

— Дешевый трюк, Вейланд, — коротко смеется Лидия мгновение спустя. — Ни за что не сработает на демоне...

— Не трюк, — выдыхает он, обрывая ее на полуслове. Он понятия не имеет, что это было, но до сих пор чувствует вкус ее губ и хочет еще, и в его желании нет ничего плохого.

Лидия прищуривается, всматривается в его лицо, а потом переводит взгляд на его губы, и Джейс почти автоматически подается ближе.

Он целует ее снова. И это происходит настолько легко, достаточно одного движения вперед, она прямо здесь, перед ним, ее губы так близко, и коснуться их так просто. Они целуется нежно и неторопливо, словно качаясь на волнах, и Джейс обнимает ее за шею.

Он мельком осознает, что Лидия разматывает бинты с рук, бросает их на пол прямо под ноги, а потом скользит ладонями вверх под его футболкой, и чувствует жаркую волну возбуждения. Теперь они целуются неистово, отчаянно, сталкиваясь языками и зубами. Лидия наседает на него, и Джейс пятится, пока не ударяется спиной о боксерскую грушу.

Груша качается, он едва не теряет равновесие. Они отрываются друг от друга. Джейс смеется, чтобы снять напряжение, Лидия отводит за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос и оглядывает комнату.

— Наверное, здесь не самое подходящее место для... — Лидия замолкает и добавляет, — этого, — она произносит «этого» так, словно понятия не имеет, как еще назвать происходящее между ними. Но в ее голосе нет ни намека на то, что «это» плохая идея, она не отказывает ему и не пытается остановить.

— Моя комната... — начинает Джейс, и ситуация приобретает опасный поворот.

— Моя ближе, — твердо обрывает Лидия.

Наверное, он выглядит слегка удивленным, потому что она вскидывает бровь, словно бы говоря «ты сам это начал, помнишь?».

Она все еще настолько близко, что не в силах сдержаться, Джейс гладит ее по талии. Он сглатывает.

— Показывай дорогу.

Лидия не обманула, ее комната действительно намного ближе. Она закрывает дверь, как только Джейс перешагивает порог. Щелчок замка кажется ужасно громким в тишине.

Через открытую дверцу шкафа Джейс видит висящее внутри свадебное платье. Он не может отвести от него взгляда, не может не думать, насколько это грустное зрелище. Хотя Лидия не была влюблена в Алека, она все равно что-то потеряла сегодня, и платье прямое тому напоминание.

Лидия пересекает комнату, закрывает шкаф и замирает, стоя к нему спиной, скрывая лицо. И впервые за ночь Джейс чувствует себя неуверенно в ее обществе.

— Ты отлично выглядела сегодня, — наконец немного неловко говорит он. Не только чтобы нарушить тишину, но и потому, что это правда. — В этом платье, — добавляет, потому что они оба думают об одном.

Она оборачивается, на ее губах играет легкая улыбка, и подходит ближе.

— Это всего лишь платье, — отмахивается Лидия. Ее голос звучит твердо, словно она отдает приказ. «Закроем тему». И это справедливо. Лидия тоже может хотеть позабыть о своих проблемах. Но он замечает притаившуюся грусть в ее глазах, ту же грусть, что вызывает вид ее свадебного платья.

Лидия целует его прежде, чем Джейс успевает обдумать эту мысль, хватает за футболку, заставляя наклониться. Он обнимает ее одной рукой за талию, притягивая ближе, вторую кладет на спину и задевает пальцами край бюстгальтера.

Лидия подцепляет его футболку и тянет вверх. Джейс стягивает ее через голову и видит, как Лидия в свою очередь освобождается от бюстгальтера, кровь немедленно приливает вниз и во рту становится сухо.

Лидия придвигается ближе и, когда он целует ее, упирается в него голой грудью. Джейс просовывает руку между ними и поглаживает ее, и Лидия пихает его коленями, подталкивая к кровати.

Немного неуклюже, чуточку спотыкаясь, они достигают постели. Лидия оказывается снизу, и Джейс нависает над ней, уперевшись локтями в матрас. Он прокладывает дорожку поцелуев вдоль ее шеи — и она дрожит, целует груди — и она выгибается ему навстречу.

Джейс покрывает поцелуями ее живот и бедра и закрывает глаза, когда Лидия стискивает пальцами пряди его волос. Он захвачен этим моментом, он здесь и сейчас и нигде больше, он чувствует лишь запах кожи Лидии и ощущает, как сильно она цепляется за него.

Лидия чуть отпускает Джейса, когда тот поднимает голову, и перемещает ладонь ему на шею, когда он стягивает с нее штаны. Никто из них не произносит ни слова. Джейс размышляет, думает ли Лидия о сегодняшнем дне, что это совсем не та брачная ночь, которую она ожидала. Конечно, ей вообще не стоило ожидать чего-либо, но и происходящее явно не входило в ее планы.

А может быть она тоже старается не думать ни о чем, может быть мыслями она здесь, в этом моменте, и ей этого достаточно.

Лидия помогает стащить с себя спортивные штаны, и, наконец, оказывается практически без одежды, в одних белых трусах. Они самые обычные, она явно переоделась перед тренировкой, но цвет все равно напоминает Джейсу о свадьбе, и он сглатывает. А потом она снимает и их и откидывается на подушки совершенно голая.

Джейс устраивается у нее между ног, чувствует, как она касается его волос, на этот раз осторожнее, но все равно не давая соскользнуть в посторонние мысли. Он целует внутреннюю поверхность ее бедер: сначала одного, потом второго — и она чуть дрожит, — придвигается ближе и тихонько щекочет дыханием клитор, так что ее живот напрягается, и она сильнее цепляется за его волосы.

Он подхватывает ее под бедра, она разводит их шире, чтобы он смог приблизиться сильнее. Не желая больше дразнить ее, он проводит языком по клитору и слышит, как она резко втягивает воздух. Он ласкает ее губами, медленно спускаясь ниже, трется носом о тонкие волоски, неторопливо вылизывает влагалище, пока Лидия дрожит, с силой стискивает ее бедра и, наконец, просовывает язык внутрь.

А потом все отходит на второй план и есть только Лидия — её пальцы у него в волосах, её ноги на его плечах, её вкус на его губах — вся она сейчас для него.

Одной рукой Лидия поглаживает его шею, а потом он давит языком сильнее, и она резко дергает ногой и впивается ногтями ему в плечо. Джейс вылизывает ее глубже — она дрожит все сильнее, и, когда кончает с тихим стоном, он чувствует себя прекрасно — в его голове тоже наступает блаженная пустота.

Джейс просыпается в чужой комнате, почти не отличающейся от собственной.

Под одеялом удушающе жарко. Он кого-то обнимает и, когда сбрасывает остатки сна и видит светлые волосы, окончательно выбившиеся из хвоста, всё вспоминает.

И даже если он немного удивлен, когда вспоминает, если и ожидал... — Джейс обрывает мысль прежде, чем успевает додумать ее до конца.

Лидия тоже начинает просыпаться, он убирает руку, позволяя ей перевернуться на спину. Они оба голые, и Джейс понятия не имеет, что сказать, поэтому просто говорит:

— Доброе утро.

Лидия открывает глаза и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Доброе.

Ситуация кажется глупой, словно они официально приветствуют друг друга. Лидия улыбается, и Джейс едва сдерживает ответную улыбку.

Но прежде, чем успевает пошутить, Лидия становится серьезной и плотно стискивает губы.

— Я все равно вернусь в Идрис, — тихо говорит она.

Но она не произносит «сегодня» или «завтра». Это подразумевается и так.

Джейс приподнимается на локте и старается сразить Лидию своей самой шикарной улыбкой. Он не будет уговаривать ее остаться, не будет ни о чем просить, ведь это прозвучало бы так, словно Джейс предлагает ей нечто большее, чем может дать на самом деле.

— Я знаю, — просто говорит он. — Но... — и не в силах сдержаться добавляет. — Ты можешь стать крутым сумеречным охотником и здесь, в Нью-Йорке, — Джейс сглатывает. — Если захочешь вернуться.

Лидия улыбается, немного робко, словно ей понравилась его идея.

— Буду иметь в виду, — обещает она.

Джейс понятия не имеет который час, заметил ли кто-то, что прошлой ночью он не ночевал в своей комнате, и как все будут вести себя сегодня после неслучившейся свадьбы. Но так сложилось, что он здесь, в постели с Лидией, и она улыбается, и ему не хочется думать ни о чем, что ждет его за пределами этих четырех стен. Пока.

Он наклоняется и целует Лидию, и даже смеется, когда она утягивает его в ворох одеял и подушек.

За дверью их ждет бесчисленное множество проблем, но Джейс собирается остаться в этом моменте и еще немного насладиться им пока есть возможность.


End file.
